


This Silence Will Be Your Genesis

by coatlicue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets A Little Gay, Lydia is pining, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coatlicue/pseuds/coatlicue
Summary: "I would burn Beacon Hills to the ground to keep you safe, Allison."(You both know darkness).Or, Allison has a nightmare and Lydia tries her best to make it better.





	This Silence Will Be Your Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> picks up after the nemeton sacrifice

[Something has salted the earth, and now the only thing you hear are the screams]. 

Allison dies as a sacrifice for her father, and Deaton promises you that she's coming back, but your ears are tuned into the otherworld, and it doesn't matter if Allison is dead for a day or a decade, everything in you is aching. You're not too sure how this thing works, just that you somehow know when people are dying and that the thought of your first and only best friend dying in a fucking bathtub is too much for you to handle.

But this is what she wants, and who are you to tell her what to do?

So you let Isaac pull her under, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in your chest that the only thing that this is going to bring is more trouble, more pain, and more screams. It's probably for the best that Isaac is the one pushing her under and not you, because you aren't completely sure if you'd even be able to do it. 

If you're being honest, you'd let all their parents die to protect her.

You'd burn the whole fucking world down to keep her safe.

But you aren't quite sure what that means for you, or for Allison, because that is venturing past best friend territory into a mess way too complicated for you to even attempt to untangle. So you keep your mouth shut and let pretty-boy Isaac push her under like he knows she's his to take.

When she comes back, her eyes are empty. 

She saved her father, but you know that nothing will ever be the same.

Allison knocks on your door for the first time the Tuesday night after her death. It's 1:08 in the morning and she's standing on your doorstep in barely-there shorts and fuck, it is freezing, so you usher her inside. You're ready to ask her what the hell she thinks she's doing here at such an ungodly hour, but when you turn to her, her eyes are glassy and shimmering with tears.

Your feet are frozen to the floor, and you curse your absentee parents for never showing you how to connect with someone in this situation. It isn't until Allison hugs her arms tighter around her midsection, looks up at you and says, "Lydia..." that you move.

You bring your arms around her waist and hold her tight, burying your head into the crook of her neck. She shakes against you, her bones heavy and weary, and you know she feels the darkness that enveloped you ever since Peter bit you. 

She has seen the other side. And like you, she cannot escape from it. 

"C'mon, let's get to bed, it's late." You say, partly because it's true and partly because there isn't much else to say besides _It's going to be okay _(which you don't know to be true). So you tangle your fingers with hers and lead her to you bedroom even though there's a guest room next door. It feels selfish to want her next to you. To want to protect her. But when she climbs into bed next to you and you hear her heartbeat, you can't bring yourself to care.__

____

____

You're just happy to know that she's really alive. 

You lie there for a while, listening to her heartbeat, focusing in on her breathing, trying to convince yourself that she's okay. 

When she wakes up, she wakes up screaming. It's 4:23 AM, and your best friend is kicking and yelling next to you and you don't know what to do. You briefly remember that making someone hold their breath while having a night terror will force them to wake up, so you lean over her and press your lips to hers. You try to ignore the way your lips tingle and instead focus on Allison's ragged breathing.

She gasps, taking a deep breath in and you move your mouth from hers.

"Wha-" She begins, and you panic for a second thinking of a way to explain yourself.

"I, um, I read somewhere that making someone hold their breath when they're having a nightmare can force the body to wake them up. So when I... when I kissed you, you held your breath."

"Oh. Okay." She says, and you both lie back down on your backs. You're afraid to look at her. Afraid to see that something in her eyes has changed, afraid that she'll look at you differently, afraid that you did something that would inevitably blur the lines between you and her.

So instead, in true Lydia Martin fashion, you ignore that anything ever happened and instead choose to focus on Allison. You ask, "Have you been having a lot of those?"

"Yes." She answers.

"Do you remember what they're about?"

"Yes." She takes a deep breath. "My aunt... my aunt Kate. She comes back. And she... she destroys everything. I can't - I can't do anything about it. Everytime she comes back my hands shake and shake, my arrows fall to my feet. She laughs. She knows I'm too weak and I - I can't protect you. I can't protect any of you."

"Allison," you say, grabbing her hand, "Your aunt Kate is dead. She's gone. And even if she weren't, even if your hands shook so much you couldn't shoot a single arrow, I would always protect you."

She chuckles through the tears that have started leaking out of the sides of her eyes, "Lydia..."

"What? You don't think I could take her? I may not turn every full moon like Scott, or have paralyzing venom like Jackson did, but I'm still something. And if what we've been through together has taught me anything it's that sometimes faith wins over chance. I would burn Beacon Hills to the ground to keep you safe, Allison."

"What if it's not enough? What if the real danger to me is myself? I... I shake every day, Lyds. Ever since the Nemeton, ever since I died, I feel a darkness wrapping its grubby hands around my chest and refusing to let go and I don't know what any of it means. I don't feel happy anymore." Allison laughs, "I think I'm going absolutely fucking batshit crazy."

"Ally, I hear the screams of dead people. If anyone knows how to deal with crazy it's me. We'll figure it out."

"I guess you have a point."

"I used to get nightmares too, you know." You look into her deep brown eyes, "Every night for months after... after Peter. Every morning I would wake up, and sometimes there would be dirt in my bedsheets. Remember that one time I wore gloves for two weeks straight?"

Allison hums, "Yeah, you said it was because they made you feel like Cinderella."

"I lied. I woke up one morning and found out I had punched my mirror and cracked it. I went to school every day and felt the darkness, too. I still do, Allison. Every day since the bite. Whatever it is I am, it makes me lug around death everywhere that I go. I guess I'm just trying to say... I understand."

"I - I should have noticed, back then. We all should have. I'm sorry we weren't paying enough attention. You're my best friend and I should have been there."

"That's okay." You put a hand on her shoulder, "You're here now."

"Thank you." She says, "For everything."

"You're my best friend, Al. It's just what we do. Now, we have to get our beauty sleep, we can worry about everything else tomorrow."

You start to turn away from her, but she grabs onto your wrist.

"Can you hold me? Just for tonight. It... it helps, I think, to feel you close."

You smile at her, your face bathed in moonlight and say, "I thought you'd never ask."

[Tonight the flowers begin to bloom again and you are content with the sound of her heartbeat].

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> this is the first fanfic i've written on AO3, my first tw/allydia fix, and my first story in a looong while, so i apologize if it's kinda bad!


End file.
